


All That Glitters

by Phineasflynns



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Is it lame to use the episode name as the fic name? Maybe don’t @ me, M/M, Supportive Gwen she ain’t jealous we stan Gwen in this home, The spacing between paragraphs is kind of big because I’m on my phone I’m SORRY, anodite Ben, anyways I wanted to reimagine All That Glitters but as Bevin, he still has the Omnitrix too but like also anodite powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: “I’m Ben. This is Kevin, and my cousin Gwen.”“Wait, Ben as in Ben Tennyson!?” Michael gasps, blue eyes sparkling with delight. “I’m a huge fan, I-“ To his credit he stutters only briefly when Kevin intercepts the handshake intended for Ben. “I’m Mike Morningstar.”“Kevin Levin.” He responds dryly, and Michael nods.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	All That Glitters

Kevin sighs softly as he watches Ben from the hood of his car. The brunette hasn’t moved in the past half an hour, staring intently at the holo in his hand, brilliant green eyes never deviating from his grandfathers face. 

“You can’t go it alone.” Max’s voice drones for the millionth time. “By now you're probably meeting some of the other Plumbers kids, but you have to find more. You need to put together a team.” 

The hologram fizzles out, and Kevin watches silently as Ben’s finger immediately flicks to reactivate it. 

"Ben.” Max starts again. “If you've found this message you must be in pretty deep. There's a lot I can't reveal yet. But here's one thing I can; you can't go it alone. By now, you're probably meeting some of the other plumbers kids, but you have to find more. You need to put together a team.”

Ben’s fingers flick to restart it again, and Kevin tilts his head. How many times could he plan on listening to that damn thing? He doesn’t turn his head as Gwen approaches, and she leans slightly against his shoulder and sighs. 

Kevin’s chest aches. One thing he’d missed all of those years in the Null Void was the casual intimacy of a friend. 

“Think we should be worried about him? He’s been watching that thing for hours.”

“You’re already worried.” Gwen replies lightly, and Kevin grunts. “He just misses grandpa.” 

“I know that, but he hasn’t taken his eyes off that thing since I gave it to him.” 

“It was very sweet of you to get that holo for him. Even if your method was a little... unorthodox.” She smiles, and Kevin grunts again. “So, Kevin... when are you going to ask Ben out?” 

"What!?" He cries immediately, flinching away from her, cheeks flushing pink. 

“You heard me.” Gwen presses. “You guys spend all of your time together -even when we’re not alien hunting—“

“Making up for lost time.” He mutters, and her grin widens. 

“You like him. It’s obvious- at least to me. Ben is a little dense, so he probably hasn’t figured it out.” 

Kevin breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Good.”

“So you admit it.”

“I didn’t admit anything.”

“But you didn’t deny it.” Gwen points out, and he grunts again. “Kevin I see you mooning at him when he’s not looking! I literally caught you doing it a few minutes ago.”

“Mooning?” 

She sighs affectionately and touches her hand to the ruffians shoulder. 

“He likes you too, you know.”

“Don’t push me.” Kevin mutters, and Gwen rolls her eyes. 

"Don't push me.” She mocks, and he shoots her a sharp look. “He’s been waiting for you for five years, Kev. I don’t know how much longer he can wait.”

Gwen pats his shoulder once more and then slips away, heading inside the Mister Smoothy they’re parked in front of. 

Kevin considers her words for a moment, gaze falling once more upon the green eyed beauty clutching the holo as if his life depends on it. 

“There’s a lot I can’t reveal yet. But here’s one thing I can; you can’t go it alone-“

“You know,” He begins, trying to ignore the pull in his chest when Ben’s eyes immediately flick from the holo to rest upon him instead. “My dog used to chew this spot on his butt over and over. Vet made me put a cone around his neck.” 

Ben’s eyes flick back to the holo, so he doesn’t see Kevin approaching. 

“-you need to put together a team.” Ben’s finger twitches to restart it, but before he can Kevin’s hands gently close around his. Ben blinks, once, twice, and then meets Kevin’s gaze. 

“Easy does it. I’m not the one you’re mad at.” 

Kevin arches a brow. 

“Mad?”

“I heard you guys.” He replies, hands still held between Kevin’s, heart fluttering in his chest. Kevin, meanwhile, feels like he’s been dropped into a bucket of ice. 

“You heard us?”

“Yeah. She was finally asking you to ask her out, right?”

Kevin huffs a weak laugh. 

“Something like that.” He looks down at the holo, and Ben follows his gaze. “How about we put this away for a while, yeah?”

“But grandpa-“

“The message isn’t going anywhere, Ben. I’m worried about you.” 

Their gazes lock again, and Ben swallows thickly. 

“Yeah.. okay.” He whispers. 

Kevin helps him up, and Ben pockets the holo. They head back to the car, and Ben sighs softly. Kevin studies his face, watching as Ben braces his hands on the hood of the car and hunches over. Instinctively, his hand covers Ben’s. 

“Hey,” He says lightly, and Ben looks up, cheeks flushing a light pink. “It’ll be okay.”

“I-“

“Am I interrupting?” Gwen’s voice chimes from a few feet away, and both boys leap apart as if they’ve been burnt. 

“No, uh- we were discussing fighting aliens or something.” Kevin scoffs, and Gwen arches a brow. 

“Or something?”

“Or something.” Ben confirms, glancing toward Kevin. “Let me see your Plumbers badge.” He holds a hand out, and Kevin obediently places said badge in his hand. “Each of these blips shows the location of another badge.”

“Yeah.”

“And where there’s a Plumber badge, we’ll find a Plumber. Or at least a Plumbers kid.” He states, and Kevin’s eyes widen in surprise; he hadn’t even thought of that. “Come on. You’re driving.”

Kevin blinks out of his stupor as Ben pockets the badge, and he’s barely able to snap out of it in time to open the door for the brunette. Ben’s cheeks colour and he mumbles a thank you, and Gwen giggles behind them. 

~~~~~~~~

“Plumber.” Gwen’s voice sounds suddenly, splitting the tense silence in the car. Ben turns to look at her, and Kevin glares at her through the rearview mirror. “Plumber. Plumber, Plumber, Plumber-“

“Gwen?” Ben interrupts, arching a brow. 

“Did you ever notice that once you say a word enough times, it loses its meaning?” She asks, and Kevin loudly sighs through his nose. Ben shoots him a look of confusion. “Like the chance to ask someone out. Every time that chance comes along, it has less and less meaning until you don’t have the chance anymore!”

“Oh for crying out loud!” Kevin complains, and Ben sits back in his seat, trying in vain to ignore the weight in his chest at the idea of Kevin asking out his cousin. 

Any chance at more poking from Gwen was ruined when a large tanker truck swerved and crashed into the support beams of the overhead highway a few feet ahead of them. The highway seems to sag, and all three teens scramble frantically out of the car as the bridge begins crumbling with cars still on it. 

Kevin immediately takes off to free the trapped driver or the tanker, while Gwen lights her hands up with mana and tasks herself with stabilizing any cars left upon the bridge. 

Ben clicks rapidly through the dial of the Omnitrix and selects Humungousaur, and Gwen releases her support so Humungousaur can support the weight of the bridge on his shoulders. 

Gwen then makes a slide, so the passengers inside the cars can all flee. 

“Get everyone down!” Humungousaur cries, “I can’t keep this up much longer!” 

“There’s a girl!” Gwen screams as a thin, scraggly girl stumbles into traffic. “Kevin!”

“Ben!” Kevin yells as he rips the driver free of the now flaming truck. 

“Hands. Full.” He grits out from behind clenched teeth. 

There’s a flash of gold, and the girl is gone. Gwen drops her slide as the last person slides down it, calling out that everyone was clear. Humungousaur sighs in relief and steps away, allowing the broken bridge to fall and put out the fire. 

Humungousaur shrinks back down and the watch times out, and immediately Ben rushes toward the girl. 

“I have to get out of her!” She cries. “I was running and I- oh-“ She breaks off, sagging into the arms of the man that had saved her. 

“It’s okay, Trina.” The blonde assures her. “You’re sage now. These guys saved you.”

“Your friend is the one that saved you.” Ben protests lightly as they gather around the two of them. “He’s just being modest.”

“Whoever you guys are- whatever you are, thanks.” He smiles. “Something strange has been happening to the girls in our school lately.”

“Glad to help. We made a pretty good team out there.” Ben smiles. “You’ve got a Plumbers badge!”

“Yeah, my dad gave it to me. You guys know about the Plumbers?”

“At this point? We may as well be them.” Kevin smirks, flashing his badge. 

“I’m Ben. This is Kevin, and my cousin Gwen.”

“Wait, Ben as in Ben Tennyson!?” Michael gasps, blue eyes sparkling with delight. “I’m a huge fan, I-“ To his credit he stutters only briefly when Kevin intercepts the handshake intended for Ben. “I’m Mike Morningstar.”

“Kevin Levin.” He responds dryly, and Michael nods. 

He turns to Gwen, whom happily shakes his hand. 

“Gwen Tennyson.”

Finally he turns once more, piercing blue eyes staring right through Ben. His cheeks colour, and Kevin grimaces. 

“And finally, the lovely Ben Tennyson.” He whispers. 

Their hands touch, and blue electricity shoots up their arms. 

“Oh!” Ben yelps, pulling his hand away. 

“Wow, I- I’ve never had that happen before.” Michael purrs, and Kevin huffs and bitterly looks away. 

“M-Maybe it’s because of the Omnitrix?” Ben stutters, cheeks pink. 

“That’s a theory.” He drawls, voice low and gaze predatory as he stares at Ben. 

“Anyways. Now that we’ve all met.” Kevin growls, stepping slightly between Michael and Ben. Michael’s smirk widens. 

"I should make sure Trina gets home okay. But after that, why don't we meet up at my place and talk?"

“Sure.” Ben agrees immediately, and Kevin rolls his eyes. 

“Can’t wait.” 

Ben immediately starts back to the car as Michael scoops Trina into his arms and takes flight, and Gwen’s hand lands upon Kevin’s shoulder. 

“I told you so.” She mutters, and he bristles, shooting her a vicious glare. 

“Don’t.”

“But I-“

“Gwen.” He interrupts, voice hard, and the teasing smile falls from her lips. “Don’t.”

Concern fills her voice and she squeezes his shoulder. 

“I’m sure he’s just preening under the attention, I-“

“Yeah.” Kevin mutters noncommittally, shrugging her hand off so he can follow Ben to the car. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Are you okay?” Ben asks gently when Kevin gets into the car, and some of Kevin’s icy demeanour melts. 

“Yeah.” He mumbles, and Ben reaches out to touch his hand lightly. 

“I’m here.” The brunette assures him. “I’m sorry you and Gwen are fighting.”

Kevin groans in the back of his throat, wishing for a moment of privacy so he could smash his face into the steering wheel a few times. 

“Yeah. Me too.”

~~~~~~~

“My mother and her new husband live in the main house. They leave me alone, let me do what I want.” Michael explains as he unlocks the door, and Ben beams. 

“Cool!”

“After you.” He whispers, gesturing for Ben to proceed through the door. The brunette blushes and steps through, and Gwen follows without batting an eyelash. 

Neither notice or react when Michael lets the door slam shut and hit Kevin in the face. Outside the door, Kevin debates the ramifications of kicking the door down. 

Instead, he thinks of the way Ben’s eyes sparkle when he smiles, and he takes a deep breath before opening it and storming through. 

“What is all this stuff?” Kevin asks, and Michael glances disinterestedly at him. 

“My dads Plumber gear. I brought it over from his headquarters.” 

“Cool.” Gwen whispers, and Kevin’s attention is taken by Ben approaching. 

Beautiful kelly green orbs sparkle up at him, a dazzling smile sending his heart racing. 

“Isn’t this cool, Kev!?”

“Yeah-“

“I could take you there later, lovely.” Michael drawls, and the sparkle in Ben’s eyes dulls slightly even as his entire body seems to perk up. Huh?

“Really!?” Ben asks, and Michael nods, holding out his hand. 

“If you’d like.”

“I’d love that!” He agrees, and when his hand meets Michael’s blue electricity shoots up their arms again. 

This time though they were expecting it, and Michael smiles down at Ben as the dazed teen beams up at him. When their arms drop and fingers part Ben shakes his head slightly and turns back to Kevin. 

“Would you like to come, Kevin?”

“Oh, it’d make my day.” He rolls his eyes, and Ben tilts his head. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Here, let me show you something.” Michael interrupts smoothly, wrapping his arm around Ben’s shoulders and guiding him away. 

“Oh he’s good.” Gwen mutters. 

“I'm patched into the central Plumbers monitoring network. It's connected to everything; global and interplanetary Internet, inbound law enforcement frequencies! Oh, and of course, the badge communicator channel.”

"Communicator channel?" Kevin asks, and Michael grins shrewdly and arches a brow. 

"Yeah. You did know the badges are communicators... Didn't you?" 

“So you keep an eye on things with this stuff, and use your powers to help people! You’re like your neighbourhoods very own superhero.” 

“I never thought of it that way, but I guess so.”

“You know what I’m thinking?” Ben asks suddenly, taking a few steps toward Michael. 

"I know what I'm thinking" Kevin mutters bitterly, and Gwen pats his shoulder sympathetically. 

“You should join our team.” 

“What?” Kevin squawks immediately, and Ben turns a gentle gaze upon him, brows furrowed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t you think we should, I dunno, get to know this guy a little more?” 

"What's to know? He's got the powers, he's got the gear.”

“He’s got a sparkly trail when he flies.” Kevin snorts, and Ben frowns. 

“It’s what grandpa told us to do.” He replies, and Kevin bites his tongue so hard he tastes blood. When it seems Kevin isn’t going to protest any further, Ben turns to Michael to explain. “My Grandpa Max was a Plumber, and he disappeared looking in to this big alien conspiracy that's going on against earth. We're trying to find him so we can stop it. Wanna help?"

Michael glances first at Gwen, and then back to Ben, and he smiles. 

“I’d love to.” 

Any further discussion is interrupted by the lights flickering, and four sets of eyes turn skyward. It takes a minute, and eventually they hear a clank and a whir, and the power comes back on. 

“Forgot to pay your electricity bill?” Kevin taunts, and Michael waves a dismissive hand. 

“The electricity has been a little undependable lately. No worries. My backup generator kicked in.”

"This isn't a brown out.” Ben comments from the monitors behind them, and all three turn to look at him. “Look a the spike in energy usage at the power substation. The energy drain is enormous.” 

"Really?" 

"You said something strange was happening in town. This definitely qualifies.” Gwen agrees, and Ben nods. 

"If you need to check it out, we'll help.” He grins, and Michael nods. 

“Thanks. We should.” He agrees. 

He leads the way out the doors, Kevin and Gwen right on his heels, and Ben hesitates slightly. He lingers a few feet behind and pulls the sleeve of his jacket up, concerned by the foreign throbs of pain he feels in his forearm. 

As the jacket lifts it reveals an ugly purple mark, almost like a circle with jagged teeth in the centre. He grimaces and pokes it, grunting as pain rockets up his arm. His gaze rockets upward then as the door reopens, and he yanks his sleeve back down.

“Ben? You okay?” Kevin asks, and Ben immediately relaxes. 

“Oh, it’s just you.” He sighs in relief, and Kevin arches a brow. 

“Should I be offended?” He asks as he crosses the room, and Ben smiles warmly up at him, undisguised affection in his eyes. Kevin’s heart flutters. 

“No. I’m always glad to see you.”

“You’re sure you wouldn’t rather Michael?” Kevin snorts, and Ben frowns. 

“Why would I?”

“You seem pretty taken with him, is all.” He mutters, and Ben shakes his head. 

“Nobody can replace you, Kev. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Besides, you’ve got Gwen.”

“No I don’t.”

“Well, you will-“

“Ben. No.” Kevin insists, shaking his head. Ben furrows his brows. 

“What do you mean?” 

“There’s nothing there. We’re just friends.”

“But I thought...” 

“I know what you thought.” He smiles slightly, reaching up to brush his fingertips lightly across Ben’s jaw, delighting in the flush that stains Ben’s cheeks. “But nothin is going on there.”

“O-oh.” He stutters. “Um... why?” He asks softly, stepping closer, and Kevin’s smile turns sweeter. Ben’s heart squeezes. 

“Because-“

“Are you guys coming?” Michael calls from the door, and it’s like a switch has been flipped. Immediately Ben’s gaze is upon Michael and he wiggles free of Kevin to chase after him. 

“Of course!”

~~~~~~~

“Something isn’t right here, Gwen.” Kevin mutters, and Gwen arches a brow. 

“Kevin, you’re clearly jealous. I think you just don’t like him because Ben does.”

“Gwen I’m serious-“

“So am I. There’s nothing going on, Kev. Ben just likes a cute boy that likes him back.”

~~~~~~

“Stay sharp.” Ben murmurs, turning a padlock in his fingers and easily unhooking the unclasped lock. “We might run into company.”

The hum of electricity fills the air between them all, and Kevin steps closer to Ben. 

“Sounds like the crackling you always hear in those old monster movies.” Michael mutters. 

“Any time you hear a sound and your only reference is monster movies, it’s a good idea to walk away.” Kevin mutters, and Ben giggles. 

“Good rule of thumb.” He smiles, unintentionally dazzling Kevin. 

Michael grimaces and takes Ben’s hand, and the brunettes gaze is immediately upon him. 

They round the corner and several feet away is a nearly zombified girl trying to absorb the electricity from the towers. 

Michael immediately shifts to shield Ben, and the girl ahead of them lets out a scream and grabs one of the support beams, tearing it up and hurl it at them. 

Gwen is quick to block it with her mana, and a flicker of interest sparks in Michael’s eyes. His attention is reclaimed as more girls start joining the first one. 

“The girls here are kind of weird.” Ben mutters, taking a step back. 

"They're all wearing uniforms from my school but I don't recognize them.” 

One girl tears up a pipe, and before she can throw it at them Michael blasts it with a bold of golden energy, knocking them all off of their feet. 

"Energy bolts! Nice!" Ben grins. 

"Try not to hurt them. Maybe we can reverse... whatever this is!" 

Ben clicks a few dials on his Omnitrix, and he can’t help but notice it’s glowing less vibrantly than usual. 

“Something wrong with that thing?” Kevin asks lowly, and Ben shrugs. 

“Dunno.” He admits. 

He slaps the face down nonetheless, and with the help of Chromastone they’re able to defeat the girls, scampering away as Michael apologizes profusely for missing his shot and allowing them to escape. 

“Nice going, they’re getting away.” Kevin hisses, and Michael shrugs. 

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. We all make mistakes.” Ben interrupts. “The important thing is that we stopped them from... whatever it is they were doing. We’ll get better as we work together more.” 

“We do make a good team.” Michael agrees, shooting a pointed look at Ben.

The brunette times the Omnitrix out, and as green light washes over him he sags and falls toward the ground with a groan. 

“Ben!” Kevin cries, darting forward and catching him. Ben whines and turns his head toward Kevin. 

“Thanks for the save.” He whispers, and Kevin nods, brow furrowed. 

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know, I got so-“ 

“Are you okay, lovely?” Michael’s voice reaches their ears, and something flickers in Ben’s eyes. His expression becomes strained, almost as if he’s fighting to keep looking at Kevin. The moment Michael’s hand takes his, however, his head snaps toward the blonde.

“Yeah. I felt a little lightheaded, but I’m okay now.” He breathes, and Michael smiles and pulls him to his feet and away from Kevin. 

“Ben?” Kevin asks, and he’s ignored. 

"I can't thank you enough for helping me.”

"You could if you had dinner with me.”

"Right now?"

"I'm hungry now. How about you?" Michael beams, and Ben’s cheeks tint pink. 

"I was just gonna suggest the same thing.”

“Ben what’s going on?” Kevin asks urgently, reaching out for Ben’s hand. The contact makes Michael’s hand pull free, and Ben’s gaze snaps to Kevin’s. The ruffian thinks he sees a flash of fear in the brunettes eyes. 

“Kevin, I don’t kn-“ Michael’s hand reclaims Ben’s, and the fear is gone. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

He smiles stiffly and lets Michael guide him away, and Kevin shoots Gwen a dark look. 

"You just gonna stand there?" 

"No, I was going to go sit in the car.” She replies, arching a brow. 

“You’re tellin me you didn’t see that.” Kevin insists, and she arches a brow. 

“Ben getting asked on a date? Yes. I saw.” 

“No, not that- Gwen something is wrong here!”

“Kevin, I said it before and I’ll say it again, you’re just jealous because Ben likes him.” 

Kevin stares at her in stunned silence for a minute. How does she not see it? Yeah he’s jealous, but that’s not what this is!

“You know what?” He scoffs after a moment, turning to storm toward his car. “It’s fine.”

~~~~~~~~

“This is why you changed your mind about Mike going off with Ben!? So we could spy on him!?” Gwen hisses, and Kevin shrugs. 

“Yep.”

“Well stop!”

“He ain’t right, Gwen. I’m telling you, something is wrong. He’s doing something to Ben. If you aren’t going to check him out, then I am.”

“You’re doing the wrong thing, Kevin! The old Kevin thing!” She insists, grabbing Kevin’s wrist and ignoring his glare. “Step away from the door."

"You really wanna fight me over some new guy? That's how you wanna build a team?" He snarls, and Gwen hesitates for a moment. 

“What do you mean?” She asks. “When you say he’s doing something to Ben.”

“Every time he touches Ben, it’s like Ben forgets I exist. You saw him at that fight, he was fine when he was in my arms, and the minute Morningstar touched him he was all about him.”

“Alright, now that you’re pointing it out it seems off...” She agrees reluctantly. “But how could it be something Michael is going?”

“We hardly know the guy. We don’t know what those powers are. Ben... before he went off with Morningstar he looked scared.”

“Scared?” She asks, and he nods. 

“I’ve never seen him look scared like that. And then Morningstar touched him and it was just... gone. Something ain’t right with this kid.”

“Okay. I trust you.” Gwen nods, releasing his hand. “You’re right, something isn’t adding up.”

Kevin sighs in relief. 

“Thank you.” 

He turns and pops the door open with ease, smirking over at his friend. 

“And they said I didn’t learn anything in the Null Void.”

“Kevin-“

“Is Mike home?” A voice sounds behind them, and both whip around as if they’ve been shocked. “He hasn’t called me back since you and that new boy showed up.”

“Uh... Trina, right?” Kevin says nervously. “Yeah, Morningstar ain’t here right now.”

Trina leans over and arches a brow at the open door, and Gwen jumps in. 

“We’re just picking some stuff up for him.”

“Then you know where he is!” Trina calls frantically. “Can you take me!?” 

“No! Uh- I mean- he’s busy!” 

“I need to see him!” She insists, staggering forward and reaching a shaky hand out. “Why won’t be see me!?”

“Where did you get those marks on your arm?” Gwen asks immediately, and Trina glances disinterestedly at them and shrugs. 

Gwen grimaces. 

“I saw those same marks on that zombie girl that tried to tenderize me.” Kevin mutters. 

“I just want to see Mike!” Trina whines, and Kevin rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m getting that.” He scoffs, leaning in so he can whisper to Gwen. “Call me crazy, but is possible that Morningstar is the one making these girls this way?"

“Okay, you’re crazy.” She responds. She glances at Trina, and then back to her friend. “You have a theory?”

Kevin nods and parts his lips to explain, tensing when he realizes Trina is practically on top of him. He turns and looks at her, arching a brow. 

“Um. Excuse us.” He mutters, and she steps away. “Ben was checking out his arm earlier.”

“Earlier?”

“Before we left. When I went back to check on him he was yanking his sleeve back down, was acting real weird. Like he’s hiding something.”

Gwen arches a brow and glances toward Trina. 

“You’re saying Ben has marks like that?”

“I didn’t see them for sure, but it makes sense.”

“Come to think of it.. Trina was all weak and wobbly when we saw her on the highway. Ben was the same way at the power plant.”

“Exactly. It’s caused by the same creep, and the creep is Mike Morningstar.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m really glad we met, Ben.”

“Me too.” Ben breathes, both hands clutched in Michael’s. 

"I knew there was something special about you the first time we met.”

“I felt it too!” 

Something dark flashes through Michael’s eyes, and his smirk turns sinister. 

“And now, all those other girls mean nothing.”

“I-“ Ben breaks off as Michael shoves the sleeves of his jacket up and firmly grips his forearms. 

“Your energy is unlike anything I’ve ever felt before; both Anodite and the Omnitrix. When it flows into me, I feel invincible.” He began glowing, a golden halo surrounded him as Ben’s skin loses its tan complexion and begins fading to an ashy grey. “From the moment I touched you I knew I’d found the only boy I’d ever need.” 

~~~~~~~~

“The highway we found Trina on is that way.” Kevin hisses, jabbing his finger toward it. “She didn’t just wander out there by coincidence.”

“She was trying to get away from Morningstar.” 

“Let’s take a break from the crazy theories and just check on Ben, okay?” Gwen asks tersely. “This is all too weird. I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Okay.” He grunts.

He screeches the car to a stop and they run into the building, almost immediately spotting the brunette grasped in Michael’s arms. He’s twitching and groaning in pain in Michael’s hold, skin pallid and sweaty, and Kevin screams his name. 

“Ke.... vin....” Ben wheezes out, and Kevin snaps. 

“Who’s crazy now, Gwen!?” Kevin snarls, taking off toward the duo with the redhead on his heels. 

Hearing the commotion, a now golden Michael sets Ben on the ground, and fires a blast of golden energy at him. 

“Get away from him!” Kevin snarls, absorbing the floor and taking off toward Michael. 

He doesn’t make it far before he’s blasted back by a golden beam. Behind them and unnoticed, the Omnitrix emits a loud beep. 

Gwen quickly creates a slab of mana and slaps him away, only for him to then and grab her wrist. She screams as her energy is rapidly drained, and she’s thrown to the ground beside Ben. 

Beep. 

Kevin growls in the back of his throat and hauls himself up to take off toward Michael. He lands a punch, but Michael is quick to recover and grab him with a lasso of gold, throwing him up toward the ceiling and then releasing him. 

Kevin cries out as he hits the ground, and Ben’s fingers twitch. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

“Ben?” Gwen croaks, pushing herself up with shaky hands to hover over her cousin. 

“Ben is mine now.” Michael snarls. “And so is Gwen. Walk away, Levin.”

“Never!” 

Michael snarls and rockets across the room, tackling Kevin into the ground. He throws a punch and Kevin dodges with a split second to spare, throwing a punch of his own and knocking Michael off of him. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

“Ben?” Gwen asks again, more urgently, voice a broken croak, and Ben groans softly. 

“Kev....in...” He mumbles, and Gwen looks down with wide eyes as his fingertips start turning an almost blinding blue. 

Kevin leaps for Michael again, and Michael turns the momentum so he can drive Kevin into the ground. Kevin groans as his face scrapes against the ground, and he throws his elbow back and makes contact with Michael’s chin, successfully dislodging him. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

In the middle of a swing, Michael throws another punch, hitting so hard he chips the stone coating protecting Kevin’s skin. With a sinister grin he mimics the punch, blasting and punching Kevin until the coating falls. 

Kevin’s head falls to meet the ground with a groan, and across the room there’s an explosion of blue. When the light fades a blue Anodite is hovering over Gwen, glowing vibrantly. On his left wrist is a glowing, pulsing circle. 

“You’re out of your league!” Michael floats when Ben doesn’t move. “Why use your powers to help people, when you can use them to get whatever you want? All I ever wanted was power, and you brought me Ben. I guess I

Should thank you.” He smirks. “I know the perfect thing.”

He lifts his fist to deliver a finishing blow, and Ben vanishes. He reappears in front of Michael, eyes narrowed to slits, and Michael’s eyes fly wide. 

“What are you doing!?” He screeches, and Ben clenches his hands into fists. 

“Coming to my senses!” He snarls, throwing his fist forward. 

It meets Michael’s cheek with a crunch, and almost immediately his beautiful golden demeanour fading back to his usual appearance. Gwen gasps as her energy floods back to her.

“No!” Michael screeches as he falls to the floor, and Ben glares down at him. 

Kevin stares up at the blue Anodite in shock, jaw dropping, heart pounding in his chest. 

“Ben.” He whispers, and Ben’s head turns toward him. 

Almost immediately the brunette snaps out of his rage and turns, a breathtaking smile on his face as he holds out a glowing blue hand to Kevin. 

Kevin swallows thickly and takes it, pulled to his feet with ease. 

“Wow.” He whispers, and Ben’s hand lifts to gently touch Kevin’s jaw. 

“It was me, wasn’t it?” He whispers, and Kevin arches a brow. “The reason there isn’t anything with Gwen.”

Kevin’s face flushes red, but he nods his head. 

“Yes.” He rasps, and Ben’s smile widens. 

Before Kevin can even think of anything else to say, Ben leans in and seals their lips together. The moment their lips meet Ben’s appearance returns to normal, starting first with his lips and spreading through his body. 

He sinks to the ground from his floating position as they kiss and Kevin leans with him, hands finding Ben’s hips. 

“I love you.” Kevin whispers, and Ben kisses him again. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.”

“Girls!” Michael screams, ruining the moment, and they all turn to see the teenage girls filing in toward him. “Come here to me! Give me your power! Help me! Feed me!” 

His commands break off into helpless screeches as they all descend on him, teeth and claws bared, and another explosion of light rocks the room. 

When it clears he’s the one that resembles a zombie, and the girls are back to normal once more. Kevin immediately stalks over and crouches, ripping his badge from his belt. 

“You don’t deserve this.” He hisses, absorbing the titanium exterior and crushing it. 

~~~~~~

“So... you really like me?” Ben asks softly as they stand outside the car, waiting for Gwen to return from her bathroom break. 

“Yeah.” Kevin whispers, reaching over to link their fingers together. 

Ben giggles softly. 

“Hey, Kev?..” He murmurs, suddenly serious. “I just want you to know I’m sorry for how I acted with Michael.”

“It’s alright. Mind control.”

Relief flashes through Ben’s eyes, and he smiles. 

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“I know you, Ben. I was already suspicious, and then I saw the fear in your eyes. You were going to tell me that you didn’t know what was happening, weren’t you?”

“Yeah.. I was.” He admits, and Kevin nods once. 

“Thought so. I won’t ever let anyone to that to you again, Ben.”

Ben’s smile widens. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He responds, lifting their joined hands to kiss Ben’s knuckles. The teen giggles as his cheeks turn pink, and he leans up so he can gently kiss his boyfriend. 

“Told you so.” Gwen comments as she returns, and Kevin’s only response is to flip her off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ben 10 is: my favourite thing on this planet
> 
> Especially Ben.
> 
> I haven’t written any Bevin in a long time, so I’m majorly out of practise, but I hope it’s okay! 
> 
> If any of you OG fandom members recognize me then HELLO! I wrote Only A Little Longer on FFnet before they deleted it. That was my OG claim to fame
> 
> If any of y’all wanna vibe on twitter and shriek about Ben 10 with me my @ is didnxywurl


End file.
